El pozo de los deseos
by Victoria Hyuga
Summary: Kojiro se enfrenta a un desafío insospechado: un pozo que cumple los deseos que se le formulen. El problema es que el pozo es duro de oído y no todo sale como él esperaba. Historia de locuras, aventuras y desventuras para celebrar el Día T 2014. Feliz cumpleaños, Kojiro! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Uno**

**El pozo de los deseos**

Cuentan que hay un pozo en la cima de la colina que domina la ciudad, junto al antiguo templo donde ya no va nadie.

Cuentan que si formulas un deseo al arrojar una moneda, el pozo cumple tu deseo…

Kojiro Hyuga no cree demasiado (más bien nada) en estas cosas. Es una persona con una mente práctica que cree sólo en su esfuerzo y nada más. Hasta ahora es lo único que le ha funcionado en la vida. Y le ha ido aceptablemente bien.

Pero hay una chica en su clase… Esa que pasa siempre de él, que sólo hace estudiar. Esa que le pone de los nervios y le encanta todo a la vez. Y Kojiro empieza a estar en el colmo de la frustración con este asunto, y no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer para que la chica se fije en él. Porque, aunque no lo parezca porque es un exhibicionista y un vanidoso, él no es nada bueno con las chicas, para empezar. No se le dan bien. No tiene nada de qué hablar con ellas. Y cuando está junto a esa chica en concreto, se queda mudo, se le pega la lengua al paladar, no encuentra palabras, empieza a sudar, y acaba por marcharse echando pestes contra sí mismo por ser tan incapaz y porque su fachada de chico sexy no es más que eso: fachada.

Como tantas otras cosas. Que por supuesto, jamás confesará a nadie…

Y sí, hoy se siente solo. Y está harto de no ser capaz de acercarse a la chica. Y también de ver parejitas paseando a su alrededor todo acaramelados haciéndose mimitos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus pasos y su balón le han llevado por sí mismos a la colina. Tal vez en busca de soledad y para huir de tanta cursilería, que sólo hace acentuar aún más su sensación de ser inepto e inútil con las chicas. Bueno, con _esa_ chica en concreto.

Sea como fuere, está aquí, y tiene el pozo delante. Y en un momento de locura, piensa "¡qué demonios!" y se acerca sin más.

El pozo es antiguo. Y parece profundo. Por fuera, sólo se ve un brocal redondo de piedra. Cuando se asoma al interior, la humedad y el frío le azotan el rostro y sólo acierta a ver oscuridad. Por un momento, se pregunta si el pozo se habrá secado, pero al hacer un movimiento, su vista capta el brillo del agua allá abajo. Muy abajo.

El muchacho se pregunta si será verdad que el pozo concede deseos o si será sólo una leyenda inventada por los monjes que había antes en el templo para que la gente echara monedas y conseguir así un dinerillo extra…

Curiosamente, acaba de hacer su ronda repartiendo periódicos. Y tiene una moneda en el bolsillo del chándal. Uno de los clientes se la ha dado como propina.

Kojiro la saca y la mira relucir al sol en la palma de su mano durante un segundo.

¿De verdad debe gastar una propina en esto?

-Nah, lo más seguro es que no funcione:-murmura para sí.

Mira a un lado. Luego al otro. La cima de la colina, el pozo, el templo y sus alrededores están desiertos y sólo se oye el canto de los pajarillos en los árboles y el rumor de los coches abajo, en la ciudad.

Kojiro aprieta la moneda en su mano. Lo piensa un instante más.

Y de pronto, deja de pensar. Con un arrebato de rabia y con un susurro entre dientes "¡qué demonios! ¿Y por qué no?", arroja la moneda con fuerza al pozo diciendo a toda prisa en voz alta:

-Quiero poder salir con mi chica.

El sonido de su propia voz diciendo estas palabras le sobresalta y se aparta del pozo como si allí dentro hubiera un dragón deseando comérselo. Aprieta los puños, enrojeciendo como un desesperado. Mira otra vez a un lado y a otro. Y aunque todo sigue igual de desierto, la vergüenza es más fuerte que él. De modo que recoge su balón y sale corriendo hacia la ciudad como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sabe que su deseo no ha sido el más bonito del mundo, ni el más explícito, sino que ha sido más bien un tartamudeo improvisado y avergonzado. Seguro que al pozo no le gusta que le pidan las cosas así de mal.

Nah, qué tontería. Seguro que el pozo ni concede deseos ni nada. Es absurdo seguir pensando en ello.

Tiene que entrenar, eso es. Hay un Tsubasa al que derrotar y un campeonato que ganar…

El pozo vuelve a quedarse solo, pues, en la calma de la cima de la colina, con la única compañía del canto de los pájaros y de la quietud del antiguo templo.

En las profundidades, una moneda cae tintineando al agua oscura y ésta forma ondas mientras le llega el eco de una voz…

"Quiero poder ser una chica"

Y el pozo cumple el deseo obedientemente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

"**Quiero ser una chica"**

Al día siguiente, al despertar, Kojiro ya no se acuerda para nada del pozo ni del deseo ni de nada de eso. Ha dormido toda la noche como un leño, roncando feliz de la vida, y cuando abre los ojos, su primer pensamiento es que tiene un hambre tremenda y el segundo es que tiene que ir al servicio a vaciar su vejiga. Se toma unos instantes en mirar al techo, parpadeando mientras su mente se activa.

Am… no recuerda que el techo de su habitación fuera tan cuadrado. Esta parece más bien la habitación de Naoko y Mamá.

¡Qué extraño!

Confuso, se sienta en la cama, frotándose los ojos de sueño. Se frota la cabeza también, con un bostezo monumental. Se da cuenta de que tiene todos los pelos de punta, y se los alborota un poco más, rascándose como un gatito.

Aunque… no recordaba tener el pelo tan largo… ¿tanto le ha crecido desde ayer?

Bueno, lo más seguro es que le haya crecido y él no se haya dado ni cuenta. Tampoco suele estar muy pendiente de esas cosas. Pero sí, por lo que puede deducir al tacto, tiene la melena casi tan larga como la de Ken. Le está haciendo falta hacerle una visita urgente al barbero.

Kojiro no piensa más en ello y sigue frotándose los ojos. Mira a su lado. Naoko está tendida en su camita, de costado, mirando en su dirección. Justo en este momento, está abriendo sus ojitos también. Le sonríe y bosteza, somnolienta, murmurando:

-Hola, Nee-chan.

Kojiro alarga una mano, enternecido, para acariciarle la cabecita. Pero se interrumpe en mitad del acto.

Am, ¿esta mano tan fina y delicada es la suya?

Se mira la mano, perplejo. Y entonces cae en la cuenta.

¿NEE-CHAN?

En medio de su confusión, se abre la puerta de golpe y Mamá se asoma, apremiando:

-Ah, Midori, ¿ya estás despierta, cariño? Vamos, ¿por qué no vistes tú a Naoko mientras yo me ocupo de los chicos? Vais a llegar tarde al colegio.

Kojiro se vuelve hacia ella y repite:

-¿Mi…Midori?

Pero Mamá ya ha cerrado de nuevo tras de sí.

Y a Kojiro le da igual porque tiene un nuevo motivo de preocupación.

Se lleva una mano a la garganta con una mueca de horror.

¿Esta voz tan fina es la suya? ¡Pero si parece una chica!

Al llevarse la mano al cuello, su brazo tropieza con uno de sus senos…

¡¿Senos?!

Se mira a sí mismo, espantado. ¡Tiene pechos! ¡Pechos, por todo lo sagrado! Sólo lleva puesto un vaporoso camisón de tirantas blanco, que no deja nada a la imaginación y que…

¡Un momento!

Al borde del pánico, Kojiro hurga bajo el camisón. Encuentra el borde de las braquitas (¡braguitas rosa, por Dios! ¡Braguitas!) y mira dentro…

-¡Oh, por todos los demonios!:-exclama en voz alta:-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

¿Dónde ha ido a parar su órgano viril? ¿Dóndeeeeee?

-¿Nee-chan? ¿Qué te pasa?:-pregunta Naoko, confusa.

-¡Soy mujer, maldita sea! ¡Soy mujer!:-se desespera Kojiro, mirándose a sí mismo en toda su… pues feminidad, por decirlo de algún modo:-¡Las manos, el pecho…las braguitas, por Dios!... ¿Y qué rayos le ha pasado a mi voz?

-Claro que eres mujer, Nee-chan:-dice Naoko, sin comprender:-Las dos nacimos chicas. Siempre has tenido esta voz. ¿Ahora te das cuenta?:-inclina la cabecita a un lado:-¿Has dormido bien?

Kojiro aprieta los puños. Dirige la mirada a la ventana. Está abierta, y desde aquí se puede ver la colina a lo lejos. ¡Maldito pozo del demonio! ¡Tiene que ir allí y arreglar esto cuanto antes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

**Colegio Toho**

Si bien tener que ponerse un uniforme de chica ya es una tortura en sí mismo para el pobre Kojiro (¿cómo se pone uno un sujetador? ¿por qué es obligatorio llevar falda?), el hecho de caminar hacia el colegio es una agonía. Eso de sentir el aire en las piernas por debajo de la falda es muuuy raro. Además, tiene la impresión de que todo el mundo va mirándole el busto (será porque se siente raro con ese peso extra). Y sus hermanitos parecen tan felices ignorándole y le obligan a correr tras ellos arriba y abajo para ponerlos a raya.

Al fin, cansada, sudorosa, con la cara encarnada por el disgusto, la vergüenza y el esfuerzo, una tal Midori Hyuga consigue llegar al colegio Toho, después de dejar a Naoko y a Takeru en el colegio de primaria y a Masaru en la guardería.

Ha tenido que morderle en la cabeza a Takeru y llevar por una oreja a Masaru mientras arrastraba a Naoko tirando de la mochila con la otra mano, pero bueno, detalles…

Kojiro no recordaba que sus hermanitos se lo pusieran tan difícil cuando él era un chico.

Al fin, agotado, entra en clase con santa resignación.

Y se encuentra con que:

No puede sentarse junto a Ken, que es su sitio habitual, porque Ken es un chico y se vería muuuy raro que una chica viniera tan campante a sentarse al lado de un chico. Sin ser novios, claro. Y Kojiro está muy seguro de que Ken y él no lo son. Segurísimo, vaya.

Tiene que ir a sentarse con las niñas, entonces. Y el único sitio libre que hay es junto a Vicky-chan, maldición. La empollona de la clase. Y la chica que le gusta, por añadidura.

Cualquier otro día, Kojiro habría matado por poder sentarse junto a Vicky-chan. Pero hoy, en este cuerpo de chica que le hace sentir tan inseguro, en medio de toda la clase que consideran que Vicky-chan es rara y después del camino infernal con sus hermanos, Kojiro se siente peor que nunca en su vida y está seguro de que se morirá de sonrojo en cuanto Vicky le mire una sola vez.

Por suerte para él, Vicky no parece extrañada en absoluto y la acoge como si Kojiro se sentara allí todos los días.

Am… a lo mejor Midori lo hace…

¿Serán amigas, Midori y Vicky-chan?

¿Por qué está empezando a pensar Kojiro como si dentro de él hubieran dos personas?

Inquietante…

Pero por encima de todo, hay una cosa que le preocupa. Enormemente.

¿Por qué le ha gritado Takeshi en el pasillo un "¡Buenos días, Midori-chaaaaan!" a pleno pulmón, con los ojos como corazones?

Muy inquietante…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**El fútbol no es un deporte de señoritas**

A la hora de salir a clase de gimnasia, Kojiro se encuentra con otro problema: el profesor no permite que las chicas jueguen al fútbol porque le parece que es un deporte demasiado agresivo y viril, de modo que las pone a jugar a voley-ball.

Y mientras que Kojiro es un as en fútbol, Midori es un cero en voley-ball.

Rayos, hasta la chica más torpe anota más tantos que ella. ¡Qué desastre!

Los ojos de Kojiro se van todo el tiempo al campo de entrenamiento de fútbol por su propia voluntad y los pies se le van solos detrás del balón. Le arden las manos (y los pies) de ir allí y ponerse a marcar goles como un poseído.

Esto sólo consigue que las chicas empiecen a burlarse de ella, preguntándole si le gusta Sorimachi.

-¿A ti también, Midori-chan?:-preguntan, con risitas perversas, las muy harpías.

Kojiro se enfurece y se marcha al servicio para encerrarse y lamentar su desgracia a solas.

Esto es el colmo de la frustración y la vergüenza. El colmo de la ignominia. Verás esta tarde cuando consiga salir de aquí y presentarse delante del maldito pozo. Verás lo que le va a decir alto y claro en cuanto recupere su cuerpo. Verás…

Kojiro entra a grandes zancadas en el servicio. No mira el cartel. No hace falta.

O eso cree él, mientras camina sumido en sus oscuras cavilaciones…

En cuanto se abre la puerta, se encuentra con tres chicos de los cursos superiores que están ocupándose de vaciar su vejiga. Él no les conoce, pero le da igual.

De hecho, Kojiro no les presta atención y camina, decidido, hacia uno de los baños para sentarse allí y esperar hecho una bola a que termine este día maldito.

Pero… ¿por qué se le han quedado mirando? ¿Por qué de pronto los tres chicos están rojos como amapolas con los ojos echando rayos?

Kojiro se queda por un momento perplejo, parpadea… Se echa un vistazo a sí mismo, para ver qué miran esos con tanta insistencia…

Y de pronto recuerda que ahora tiene el cuerpo de una chica y sale corriendo a la desesperada, mientras desde dentro del baño de los chicos le llueven los juramentos y las exclamaciones ultrajadas.

Midori se detiene en la puerta del servicio de las chicas, con las manos en el corazón y un violento sonrojo. Cielos, ¿qué habrán pensado de él? ¿De ella? ¡Argh, qué confuso es todo esto! ¿Y cómo va a entrar en el baño de las chicas si él no lo es? Am… pero Midori sí. Y en este cuerpo, no puede orinar de pie, ¿verdad? Hombre, en fin, como poder…

Vencido, baja la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación y entra en el baño de las chicas sin más, queriendo morirse mucho. Está seguro de que este es el día más miserable de su vida.

Este servicio está vacío, gracias a Dios, y Midori puede hacer lo que realmente ha venido a hacer: venir a sentarse en el suelo en un rincón y lamentarse a solas de su desgracia.

Por favor, se siente ridículo en este cuerpo. Y frágil. Y lo odia porque es blando y débil. Y tiene ganas de llorar y no sabe por qué. Y le duele el vientre y… Sí, y los pechos, argh.

Por suerte para ella, alguien viene a rescatarla.

Es Vicky-chan.

La chica entra en el servicio y sorprende a Kojiro justo a punto de echarse a llorar. Él se sobresalta, porque no se la esperaba, y vuelve la cara, avergonzado, esperando que la chica le ignore y acuda a sus asuntos sin decirle nada. Pero Victoria parece que viene a buscarlo a él, precisamente, porque sin pensarlo, se arrodilla en el suelo frente a él y le dice suavemente:

-Oh, Midori-chan, no llores. No se lo tomes a mal. Algunas chicas son muy crueles, pero eso no debe afectarnos. Hay que aprender a pasar de ellas. Toma:-le ofrece un paquete de pañuelos. Kojiro toma uno y se limpia los ojos, sorprendido. Victoria sonríe:-¿Mejor ahora? He quedado con Nanako y con Tomoyo para merendar y hacer los deberes juntas. Podrías venir. Y si quieres, podrías traerte tus cosas y podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas. ¿Te gustaría?

-¿Fiesta de pijamas?:-repite Kojiro, perplejo. Es la primera vez que oye la expresión. ¿Cómo hacen una fiesta los pijamas? ¿Acaso las chicas les hacen un maleficio para que se pongan de pie solos y se pongan a bailar?

Victoria asiente, ajena a su confusión:

-M-m. Podemos pintarnos las uñas, escuchar música, criticar a los chicos, bañarnos juntas… Oh, y podemos tomar toneladas de dulces ^^

¡Dulces! Kojiro se relame sólo con pensarlo. Él no es particularmente goloso, pero hoy siente una necesidad apremiante de tomar chocolate, sin saber por qué.

-¡Dulces! ¡Oh, claro que iré!:-exclama, sin pensar. De pronto, le interrumpe un espasmo de dolor y se encoge sobre sí mismo:-Ains, no sé qué me pasa que ha empezado a dolerme la tripa.

-¿Tienes el periodo? No hay problema. En mi mochila traigo siempre de todo. ¡Ahora vengo!

Vicky-chan se marcha en una carrera y Kojiro se queda pensativo.

¿El periodo? ¿Este dolor es el periodo?

Con disimulo, se echa otra ojeada dentro de las braquitas.

Am… pues parece que sí.

Derrotado, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya en la pared. Suspira.

No tenía idea de que ser mujer fuera algo tan difícil.

Ni tan doloroso…

¿Cómo lo hacen las chicas para llevarlo tan bien?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Mundo de hombres**

Menos mal que Vicky tenía todo lo necesario, sí. Y menos mal que Kojiro ha tenido tiempo de rehacerse un poco durante la clase de gimnasia y cuando suena el timbre puede volver a enfrentarse a las clases que le quedan con otro suspiro sufriente.

Durante el regreso a las clases, un cuerpo tropieza bruscamente con el suyo. Kojiro no había visto venir al inoportuno, porque iba caminando cabizbajo, preguntándose si al subir la escalera algún aprovechado habrá estado mirando por debajo de su falda, como ha visto hacer a algunos de sus compañeros más listillos… No que él lo haya hecho nunca, ¿eh? No, él no. Él es un hombre de honor, que respeta y ha respetado siempre a las niñas y…

¿Pero quién demonios es tan torpe que ha tropezado con él dos veces?

Kojiro levanta la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a rugirle al infeliz. Todavía no se le ha quitado del todo el dolor y por tanto está irritable e irascible y no tolera la más mínima…

Ah, es Takeshi.

Am… ¿por qué está tan colorado? ¿Y esos ojos de cordero degollado? ¿Y qué tiene en las manos?

Ah, es una cajita. Una cajita de bombones de esas que tienen un corazón dibujado en la tapa.

Bombones… Un corazón… Esa cara tan rara…

Hoy no es San Valentín, pero Kojiro no es tonto y sabe reconocer una cosa cuando la tiene delante.

¡Y esto es asqueroso!

-¡Takeshi!:-exclama, espantado.

La reacción del pequeño es ponerse a llorar como una fuente de felicidad y exclamar:

-¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre! ¡Midori-chan sabe mi nombreeee!

Antes de que Kojiro pueda reaccionar, interviene Ken. Gracias a Dios. Aunque no del modo que Kojiro esperaba.

Am, nop. Porque le da un puñetazo en la cabeza a Sawada y lo hace caer al suelo, viendo estrellitas, para luego mirar seriamente a Kojiro y preguntar:

-¿No estarás pensando en serio en hacerle caso a este yogurín, verdad?

Kojiro se desencaja por el asombro:

-¿Cómo?

Ken aprieta un puño contra su pecho dramáticamente, mientras su larga melena ondea al viento y le increpa:

-¡Me prometiste que si ganábamos el campeonato este año saldrías conmigo, Midori-chan! ¡Esas cosas no se pueden olvidar de un día para otro!

La mandíbula de Kojiro se descuelga y se incrusta en el suelo.

-¡No puede ser!

Ken se ofende:

-¿Cómo que no puede ser?

Kojiro reacciona por fin y contesta, hecho una furia:

-¿Por quién me tomas, Wakashimazu? ¡No soy un maldito mariquita!

Ken abre grandes ojos y sólo puede balbucear:

-¿Q…qué…?

Kojiro da por terminada la discusión y se va a grandes zancadas, muy poco femeninas, pero está demasiado enfadado como para prestar atención a ese detalle en este momento. Ken se le queda mirando con grandes ojos y la boca convertida en un punto y Takeshi, por su parte, con los ojos como estrellitas murmurando:

-¿No es una preciosidad?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**Fiesta de chicas**

La tarde en casa de Vicky-chan está resultando ser sorprendentemente más agradable de lo que Kojiro nunca hubiera imaginado.

A decir verdad, Kojiro ha acudido porque se siente en deuda con ella por haberle ayudado esta mañana con el tema del periodo y esas cosas. Para él que le salvó la vida, poco más o menos. ¿A ver dónde hubiera encontrado él lo necesario en aquel momento?

Además, todo hay que decirlo, se muere de curiosidad por saber lo que hacen y dicen las chicas cuando están solas.

Y… se muere por quedarse a solas con Vicky-chan esta noche. Está enamorado de ella en secreto desde hace meses, aunque jamás se lo reconocerá a nadie. No puede desaprovechar esta oportunidad de pasar una noche con ella… aunque sea en el cuerpo de otra chica.

Ya mañana irá al pozo a cantarle las cuarenta, ya…

Kojiro ha llegado a casa de Vicky-chan puntualmente a su hora. Casi al mismo tiempo, llegaban Nanako y Tomoyo. Luego las cuatro chicas merendaron juntas unos pasteles que había traído Tomoyo, hicieron los deberes y después estuvieron un ratito haciéndose fotos con el nuevo uniforme de voley-ball.

A Kojiro le ha hecho mucha gracia que el uniforme de las niñas sea igual que el de fútbol masculino, sólo que más cortito en las mangas y en el pantalón. Ha disfrutado la sesión de fotos una barbaridad, luciéndose todo lo que ha podido, haciendo poses y ganándose el aplauso de las chicas.

Quién le hubiera dicho a un tío tan macho como él que se vería algún día en estas…

Pero macho o hembra, es un vanidoso y un exhibicionista, qué le vamos a hacer.

Nanako y Tomoyo se han ido a la hora de la cena. Kojiro ha cenado con la familia de Victoria y luego, entre las dos, han preparado el baño y la habitación para pasar la noche.

A Kojiro no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia que su edredón sea rosa con la imagen de Hello Kitty en grande en el frontal. Pero no dice nada.

Va a dormir junto a Victoria esta noche. Va a verla dormir… verla amanecer… es como un sueño.

El baño también está siendo una experiencia agradable. Se han lavado el cabello la una a la otra y ahora están envueltas cada una en una toalla, lavándose la espalda mutuamente y hablando de chicos.

-Entonces, ¿a ti no te gusta Sorimachi, Vicky-chan?:-pregunta Midori, mientras le frota la espalda a la otra chica.

-No:-Vicky lo piensa mejor y añade:-Bueno, es muy guapo, eso lo reconozco. Pero no saldría con él. No es mi tipo.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo, entonces?

-No sé… Me gustan de otra manera. Más misteriosos… más serios… Siempre sueño con un chico alto y moreno, muy masculino, de mirada seria y grave e intensa… Imagino que sería un chico responsable, de altos ideales, que fuera capaz de dejarse la piel por un sueño…

Kojiro se ve a sí mismo reflejado en estas palabras y se siente emocionado. No sabía que él fuera el tipo de chico que le gusta a Vicky…

La chica baja la cabeza y suspira:

-Pero nunca conoceré a un chico así:-murmura:-Esa maravilla no existe.

-Claro que existo, Koneko-chan:-contesta Kojiro, tan enternecido por la revelación, que sin darse cuenta, se inclina sobre la chica para darle un beso…

Ains, esta boquita es tan blanda y tan suave…

Um, pausa… Momento incómodo.

Kojiro se da cuenta de que algo va mal cuando ve que la chica se ha puesto rígida y que le mira con grandes ojos.

Mientras él la está besando en toda la boca.

Sólo que ella no sabe que quien la está besando en realidad es un chico con cuerpo de chica.

¡Argh!

Kojiro se aparta de un salto, balbuceando:

-¡Cielos, no he querido…!¡Argh, no sé qué me ha pasado!... Eres… eres mi mejor amiga, eso es, y… y yo… quería… quería consolarte con un mimito… ¡Pero no quería lo otro!:-se restriega la boca con fuerza como si le diera asco.

Para su sorpresa, Victoria, pasado el primer instante de confusión, se echa a reír.

-¡Eres tan espontánea! No pasa nada, Midori-chan:-la abraza, con cuidadito y ternura, y murmura:-Yo también te quiero, amiga.

Kojiro se queda rígido. Victoria ha apoyado su cabecita en la suya, su mejilla en la de él, y sus pechos se aprietan firmemente contra los suyos…

¡Esto es horrendo! ¡Kojiro nunca antes ha deseado tanto poder recuperar su cuerpo original, mil rayos!

Aunque… teniendo en cuenta que están las dos en el baño… Mejor no, anda. En este momento, no. A ver cómo le iba a explicar a Vicky que había abrazado a una chica con toda la inocencia del mundo y que de pronto se encontraba con un chico medio muerto de vergüenza entre los brazos.

Maldición.

Kojiro cierra los ojos con fuerza. En cuanto Vicky se aparta, hace un esfuerzo por suavizar el momento incómodo, soltando un bostezo exagerado y estirándose como un desesperado.

-Yo no sé tú, pero me caigo de sueño:-miente resueltamente.

-Sí. Estamos cansadas. Nos iremos ya a dormir:-conviene Vicky.

Mejor así. Esto del baño no ha resultado ser tan buena idea como él había pensado en un principio. Si realmente hubiera sido una chica, sí. Porque habría estado pensando realmente en chicos y el beso no habría ocurrido. Y si hubiera estado en su propio cuerpo, y Vicky fuera su novia, pues lo habría disfrutado infinitamente más. Y no le habría dado un único beso… Pero de este modo… Se siente como si le estuviera mintiendo a la chica, se siente un fraude.

Mejor irse ya a dormir y que se acabe el día cuanto antes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

**Quiero volver a ser un chico**

Kojiro se despierta temprano al día siguiente y se escapa de casa de Vicky, antes de que nadie se dé cuenta, para salir corriendo a la cima de la colina a buscar el pozo. Para su gran alivio, todo sigue igual que la última vez que lo vio. Durante la noche ha tenido pesadillas en las que el pozo había desaparecido y cosas así…

El muchacho rebusca urgentemente en los bolsillos de su chándal (sí, hoy viene de chándal, no soportaba más llevar falda… y si va a convertirse en chico otra vez, lo mejor es vestir como tal, ¿verdad?), encuentra la moneda y la arroja al pozo exclamando, muy deprisa:

-¡Quiero volver a ser un chico!

Y luego suspira, considerando el deber cumplido.

Una vez resuelto este importante asunto, decide quedarse hoy en el templo. Está lo suficientemente alejado de la ciudad como para que a nadie se le ocurra venir a buscarle aquí. Y el lugar está desierto, aquí no molestará a nadie. De modo que sin más saca su balón y mata el tiempo arrojándolo contra los árboles.

Hoy va a faltar a clase, pero le da igual.

Sólo trae un bocadillo, pero tampoco le importa.

No puede esperar a que llegue mañana para volver a ser un chico e ir a buscar a Vicky.

Pasa la mañana atareado con el balón y la tarde tumbado en la hierba imaginando cómo le va a contar a Vicky-chan que sabe que él es su tipo y que ella le gusta.

Se está poniendo el sol cuando por fin se decide a volver a casa. No quiere preocupar a mamá más de lo necesario. Y prefiere dormir en lugar seguro porque… bueno, aún tiene cuerpo de chica y este sitio está demasiado solitario.

Mamá parece algo inquieta cuando le ve venir y le pregunta dónde ha estado toda la tarde. Kojiro contesta la primera excusa que se le viene a la mente y mamá le deja estar, aunque le mira de través y le dice:

-Bueno, Midori, tú sabrás. Pero si es un chico, sólo te digo que tengas cuidado. Me daría mucha pena que tuvieras que dejar tus estudios ahora.

Kojiro no comprende bien lo que quiere decir mamá. ¿Por qué iba a dejar una chica los estudios por conocer a un chico?

Hasta que de repente se le ocurre por qué y enrojece de vergüenza hasta las orejas.

¡Argh, eso no, por favor!

Cielos, sí que es difícil ser mujer, sí…

Kojiro se va a dormir temprano, deseando que llegue mañana para ver cumplido su deseo. Pero pasa la noche inquieto, moviéndose mucho y con sueños extraños…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**¡Pero un chico mayor!**

Cuando despierta por fin, lo primero que hace es mirar alrededor. Suelta un profundo suspiro al ver que vuelve a estar en su habitación, con sus hermanos varones. Aunque…

¿Por qué parece Takeru tan grande? ¿Tanto ha crecido en tan sólo un día?

Ay, ay…

Kojiro se mira las manos y el cuerpo…

Y se tira de los pelos de frustración.

¡Maldición, mil rayos! Es verdad que ahora es un chico, ¡pero no tiene la edad que se supone que debe tener! ¡Tiene sólo dos años! ¡Pero si hasta Masaru es mayor que él! ¡Qué desastre!

El pozo debe haber interpretado que quería volver a ser chico en el sentido de pequeño…

¡Oh, por favor! ¿Y cómo va a ir ahora al pozo otra vez a pedir otro deseo? No tiene dinero y sus piernecitas son demasiado cortas como para llevarle hasta allí, y duda mucho de que Takeru quiera llevarle, y por supuesto que no puede contarle a mamá nada de esto, porque no le creería…

El pequeño se quiere morir mucho más que ayer.

Esto es trágico. El fin del mundo. Lo peor que podía pasarle.

Pero no. Aún puede ser peor. Y no tarda nada en darse cuenta.

En esta nueva realidad, Takeru es el mayor de la familia y se vanagloria y se aprovecha todo lo que puede. Naoko cree que Kojiro es su muñequito y se pasa la vida con él en brazos, lo quiera Kojiro o no. Mamá los lleva a los dos, a Masaru y a él, a la guardería. Donde, a media mañana, la profesora se da cuenta de que el niño que está sentado solo en un rincón con aire de estar castigado no se ha levantado de allí desde que llegó, de modo que asume que el problema debe ser que ha mojado los pañales.

¡Y se pone a cambiárselos con toda la naturalidad del mundo! ¡Esto es el colmo de la ignominia y la indignidad! ¡El colmo!

Bueno, la estancia en la guardería es un infierno, rodeado de esos pequeños monstruos que ahora tienen su mismo tamaño y que no le dejan en paz. Cuando mamá va a recoger a los pequeños otra vez, Kojiro trae piojos, mocos pegados en la nariz, plastilina en las orejas, la dignidad pisoteada y las mejillas y las manos pintadas con rotulador indeleble.

El muchacho no puede aguantarlo más y en cuanto ve a su madre le echa los brazos al cuello y llora como un desesperado, mientras mamá suspira.

-Kojiro, mira cómo vienes otra vez. Qué desastre. No sé por qué me habrán tocado en suerte unos niños tan traviesos. ¿Y por qué lloras? ¿Con quién te has peleado esta vez?

-Mamá… el pozo…

-¿Qué dices? No entiendo nada. Masaru, no le sueltes la mano a mamá. Vamos a casa a daros un buen baño a los dos…

Kojiro llora con más fuerza. No puede evitarlo. Se va a quedar así para siempre y ya nunca será el Tigre del Toho ni saldrá con Vicky ni nada de nada. Es tremendo.

De camino a casa, se encuentran con Vicky-chan, precisamente. La muchacha se detiene a saludar a su madre porque al parecer se ha quedado prendada del pequeño Kojiro. Por su parte, él se quiere morir de la vergüenza y no sabe cómo esconder la carita en el hombro de su madre.

-Oh, pero es tan lindo… Pobrecito, ¿por qué llora tanto?:-pregunta Vicky.

-Se habrá peleado con algún niño en la guardería:-dice mamá, despreocupada.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan revoltoso es? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kojiro.

-¡Qué nombre tan bonito!:-Vicky le acaricia un bracito con cuidado:-Hola, Kojiro, yo me llamo Vicky ^^

Kojiro oculta la cara en la ropa de su madre. Claro que sabe cómo se llama. Está deseando decirle que él no es un crío, sino el Tigre del Toho, aquel macarra de su clase, sí, ese tío tan macho y atractivo que ella decía que le gustaba. Pero lo único que consigue balbucear entre sollozos, es:

-El pozo… el pozo malo… Yo quiero ir al pozo…

Mamá lo zarandea un poco exclamando:

-¿Qué pozo? ¿Otra vez con el pozo? Habrá aprendido hoy la palabra. Vamos, Kojiro. Tengo que darte un buen baño para quitarte los piojos. Encantada de conocerte, Vicky.

Victoria se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar respetuosamente.

-Encantada, señora. Adiós, Kojiro.

El pequeño llora, mirando a Vicky por encima del hombro de su madre mientras se alejan.

Victoria se le queda mirando muy pensativa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Vicky-chan**

Victoria está ante el pozo de los deseos. Le llaman así porque dicen que concede deseos a quien se lo pida arrojando una moneda al agua. Pero también dicen que es peligroso porque es duro de oído y no siempre le da a la persona lo que ésta pide…

Pero Victoria no está aquí por ella.

Le ha impresionado mucho algo en ese niño que ha conocido esta tarde, Kojiro.

¿Cómo sabía del pozo un niño tan pequeño? ¿Por qué lloraba como un desesperado? Parecía como si estuviera pidiendo que alguien le trajera aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso querría pedir algún deseo? ¿Y qué deseo podría pedir un niño de esa edad, aparte de una montaña de plastilina?

Todo esto es muy confuso.

Pero esos ojitos negros hinchados y enrojecidos y esa carita de desesperación se le han clavado en el alma. Victoria siente que tiene que hacer algo por él.

Sólo es un niño. ¿Qué peligro puede haber en concederle un deseo a un niño?

De modo que no lo piensa. Saca una moneda y la arroja al pozo mientras grita por el brocal, haciendo bocina con ambas manos:

-¡Quiero que se cumpla el deseo de Kojiro!

Su voz ha hecho eco dentro del pozo. Es probable que éste la haya oído bien, así que es posible que funcione.

Victoria sonríe. Le encantaría volver a encontrarse al pequeño mañana y ver qué deseo quería pedir.

Sin más, se da la vuelta y regresa deprisa a su casa, antes de que se haga de noche del todo. Es tarde y la cima de la colina es un lugar muy solitario…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**El deseo de Kojiro**

Al día siguiente, Kojiro se despierta en su cama después de haber dormido como un leño. Estira brazos y piernas en toda su longitud, bostezando amplia y ruidosamente. Se siente satisfecho, relajado, descansado y…

Un momento.

Su voz…

Kojiro se sienta en la cama de un salto.

-¡Mi voz!:-exclama, llevándose una mano a la garganta. Se palpa la nuez de Adán y repite, más alto, por si acaso no había oído bien a la primera:-¡Mi voz!

-¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?:-protesta Takeru:-Es grave y gruñona como siempre, Nii-chan.

-¡Nii-chan!:-exclama Kojiro, tomando a su hermano por los hombros. Takeru le mira raro, pero a él le da igual. Al hacer el gesto, se ha visto sus propios brazos, sus músculos… Se palpa el torso y los bíceps con ambas manos, entusiasmado.-Takeru, ¿cuántos años tengo?

Su hermano le vuelve la espalda, molesto:

-Los mismos que ayer:-se limita a contestar.

Kojiro pasa por alto su impertinencia, demasiado ocupado en disfrutar de la sensación de la masculinidad en toda su gloria. Se palpa los brazos y el pecho, la cara, la barbita, el pelo… Por último, se echa un vistazo dentro del pantalón y sonríe ampliamente al ver que todo está como debe y donde debe.

-¡Takeru, vuelvo a ser yo! ¡Vuelvo a ser yo!:-exclama, feliz.

De debajo de las mantas de la cama de al lado le llega un gruñido:

-Vaya usted a saber lo que habrá estado soñando…

Kojiro hace una mueca de desdén. ¡Qué va a saber, este pequeñajo! Se vuelve hacia Masaru. Alarga una mano para acariciarle la cabecita al pequeño dormido y admira lo frágil que parece comparada con su ancha mano morena.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta y mamá asoma la cabeza dentro de la habitación:

-Chicos, vais a llegar tarde al colegio. Kojiro, ¿puedes ocuparte de Masaru, por favor?

Kojiro se vuelve hacia ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante de felicidad:

-Buenos días, mamá. Sí, mamá. ¡Te adoro!

Mamá hace un gesto de extrañeza. Pero al ver a su hijo tan contento, sonríe ella también y contesta:

-Y yo a ti, hijo. Pero daos prisa o llegareis tarde.

A Kojiro le da igual el colegio y todo lo demás. Se siente por fin felizmente macho, felizmente adulto, felizmente hermano mayor, Tigre de su equipo y todas esas cosas. Nunca en su vida se ha alegrado tanto de ser quien es. No puede haber nada mejor que esto.

¿O sí?

El trayecto hacia el colegio se pasa como un suspiro para él, concentrado en pensar y pensar por qué motivo ha sido posible este prodigio. Él no ha pedido ningún deseo. Entonces, ¿cómo es que se ha cumplido? Todo esto es muy extraño.

Tan ocupado va que no se entretiene en mirar a sus hermanos mientras los tres trotan a su alrededor, persiguiéndose mutuamente. Deja a Masaru en la guardería, a Naoko y Takeru en el colegio de primaria, y luego se dirige al colegio Toho, igual que hace todas las mañanas.

Ya ha llegado a la calle del colegio. Pero su vista se posa en la colina, que en este momento está justo frente a él. Puede ver los árboles y el pequeño templo en la cima, aunque está demasiado lejos como para poder ver el pozo. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Habrá sido todo un sueño, como ha dicho Takeru?

Cuando baja la vista, se encuentra con que Victoria está de pie a su lado, plantada ante la puerta del colegio. Está mirando a la colina ella también con aspecto ausente. ¿Por qué?

-Hola, Vicky-chan:-saluda, con boca pequeña. En ese preciso instante, toma una decisión. Hoy tiene que echarle valor y atreverse a pedirle salir. Nada de pozo de los deseos. Ha tenido suficiente de esa locura. Quiere hacer las cosas por sí mismo, y esta es la ocasión perfecta. Se muere de nervios pero… eh, ¿no es el Tigre?

Victoria se vuelve hacia él, sonríe:

-Ah, hola, cariño.

Kojiro la mira, perplejo:

-Am… ¿qué?

Victoria enrojece de pronto y se lleva una mano a la boca.

-¿No te gusta que te llame así? Pensé…

-¿Qué pensaste?:-apremia Kojiro, sin comprender.

-Pensé que como ahora somos novios, quizás no te molestaría.

-¿Que somos qué?:-pregunta Kojiro, ahora sin dar crédito a lo que oye.

Vicky se encoje sobre sí misma, cada vez más avergonzada.

-Novios. ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?

-¿Lo dije? ¿Cuándo lo dije?

-Hace tres días. Me dijiste que yo te gustaba, me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia y te dije que sí. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Kojiro empieza a ver que la chica se está poniendo nerviosa e improvisa a toda prisa. Saca una sonrisita que pretende ser autosuficiente, pero sólo consigue ser forzada y contesta:

-Claro que sí, nena. Es sólo que… me encanta que me lo recuerdes. Porque… estoy tan feliz que no puedo creérmelo todavía.

Victoria enrojece otra vez, pero sonríe y sólo contesta:

-¡Qué tonto!

Kojiro interpreta que eso significa que ha acertado con el comentario y pregunta al fin lo que tenía en mente desde el principio:

-Ah… ¿por qué mirabas allí tan pensativa, Vicky?

-¿Allí?

Vicky se vuelve hacia la colina otra vez. Explica:

-Porque… tengo una sensación extraña. ¿Sabes que en la cima de la colina hay un pozo que dicen que cumple los deseos?

-Eso dicen:-contesta él, tratando de no enrojecer con el recuerdo.

-Pues yo tengo la sensación de que ayer por la tarde pedí un deseo. Pero no recuerdo cuál. Y tampoco creo que fuera para mí. Es extraño, porque es como si lo hubiera soñado todo.

Kojiro vuelve a abrir grandes ojos de sorpresa.

-Entonces, ¡fuiste tú!:-contesta, impresionado:-¡Tú pediste el deseo por mí!

-¿Por ti?:-repite la chica sin comprender:-¿Por qué iba a pedir un deseo por ti?

-Me viste ayer por la tarde, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sonríe:

-Te veo todos los días.

-No, ayer te tropezaste con mi madre. Llevaba un niño en brazos.

-No recuerdo nada de eso. Kojiro, me estás asustando.

Él hace un gesto para quitarle importancia:

-Oh, da igual. Ven aquí:-sin más, la mete entre sus brazos. La aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella y murmura:-Tienes razón. Estamos juntos, no puedo desear nada mejor.

Victoria le da una palmadita en un hombro y contesta, bromista:

-Am, vale. Pero estamos en la puerta del colegio y no creo… Bueno, vale que ahora seas campeón nacional de fútbol, pero aún así, me da vergüenza que nos vea todo el mundo.

¿Campeón nacional de fútbol?

Kojiro sonríe, apretando a su niña con más fuerza contra sí.

¿Qué más da la gente?

Ella es blandita y suave y huele bien. Y es su novia. Y él vuelve a ser él mismo. Y además se ha encontrado con el bonus de haber ganado el campeonato.

Gracias a su chica se han cumplido todos sus deseos, ¿qué más da el mundo entero y todo lo demás?

_FIN^^_

_(__Nota de la autora__: me gustaría dedicar un agradecimiento especial a mi hermanita Gaby por haber sido mi inspiración para esta historia. También quería agradecer a las Arcángeles el entusiasmo que han demostrado este año en la celebración del Día T. Os quiero mucho a todas)_


End file.
